Patience
by lacey9515
Summary: Batman wasn't a patient man, but for one person, he could be. Bruce/ Dick no slash...young justice universe, young Robin daddy bats fluff


Batman was not a patient man, not by a long shot. He also was not an overtly loving man. Batman was not the kind of person to express love or patience easy. Sure, he felt what he felt, but if your saw him show it, you were in an extremely unique position.

The League counted themselves lucky, to know all they did about Batman, they knew after a few years of trust and hard work, that he was really Bruce Wayne, they knew that he never joked in uniform, never broke his façade. And of course each of them knew that he did indeed have a Ward, a partner…a _Robin. _They all knew of Dick Grayson, though very few had met him. Superman was the only one in the league to know exactly the extent of their relationship. He had stayed at Bruce's house once or twice, and had caught glimpses of the ten year old around corners and in the rafters of the Bat Cave, and of course they had all seen footage of the Boy wonder fighting along side Batman in the hardened streets of Gotham. But none had seen Bruce around the boy, if they ever had, they would realize that there was in fact one person that knew Bruce, better than anyone.

Batman, accompanied by the league, sat around a table in the Hall of Justice, as a holoscreen floated above the circular table. Superman was speaking but Batman wasn't really listening. He had heard it all before.

"We believe the injustice league has set up their layer somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. It's an underwater layer which I'm sure we all know from experience…Barry, isn't exactly the most stable of places to have a hideout. Knowing the Joker, it's probably his intent to cause chaos…Batman, care to weigh in?

He brought his head up the league staring at him intently, he opened his mouth to tell them what he already knew, but as he did a loud ringing rang through the tower, the hologram changed to a video message, Batman's face appeared. As an automated voice rang out.

"_**Attention…Video call from Batcave, authorization code 406 conditon: Emergency**_."

Batman stood up. " Answer!" the league silent. A boys face appeared, worry spread across his face. His wide blue eyes sparkling in the light of the bat computer, he had on a pair of Superman Pajamas, his legs crossed on the big black leather chair. In his hand he clutched a Teddy Bear, dressed up like Batman.

"Bruce!" Batman pulled down his cowl, staring at the boy. The others waited for the inevitable outburst of frustration from the man to his ward, of whom they were all interested to see. To their absolute Horror, a reassuring smile spread across Bruce's face

" Dick, what did I say about wearing those Pajamas?" The boy scoffed noticeably.

" When they start calling you the man of steel, then maybe we can talk."

Bruce snorted,

" Well at least you still have Batbear…what's the emergency Dick"

Dick snuffled, wrinkling and wiping it on his sleeve.

" Bruce…I woke up, I had a bad dream, I went to your room, you weren't there Bruce!"

Bruce tilted his head in sympathy.

" I got called by the League to an emergency meeting, about the injustice leagues underwater base."

Dick's expression changed from sadness to frustration.

" What! Bruce I told you about those months ago, we already scoped it out! You left for that!"

Bruce smirked as Superman sat cross-armed and frustrated.

" We'll I was about to tell them that my 10 year old already solved the problem and the next time they wanted to drag me up here for something as useless as this, make sure it's a problem only the league can solve, but you beat me to it apparently. It's not like I knew you were going to have a nightmare Robin…"

Robin huffed and leaned back.

" Can you just get back here please!"

Bruce smiled,

" Of course, I'm on my way."

" Can you pick up some Ice Cream on the way back?"

"I'll see what I can do."

A small smile graced the boys lips as he hopped down from the chair. he reached over and pressed a button on the keyboard, ending the video session.

Bruce turned to leave the room without another word to the league. As the door swished open, The league sat their in stunned silence.

Barry spoke up.

" That kid, has Bats, wrapped around his pinky finger."

Superman was still scowling,

" He could have just _told _me he'd already sent the kid in."

Barry stretched his arms behind his head and put his feet on the table.

" Hey, less work for us, I say let it go, Hey Supes we got any ice cream?"

FIN.


End file.
